Happyness is a warm gun
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Glee dose across the universe.


**(I don't own anything!)**

(William's point of view.)

I pace the front of the room. "Okay guys! Sue... Has banned The Beetles." Was the only thing that left my lips.  
>"Let's praise her." Kurt blurted.<br>"Guys how can you say that they made beautiful music." Rachel said jumping to her feet.  
>"They made stoner music!" Santana smirked.<br>"Everyone knows they smoked weed!" Puck added and everyone seemed to agree with them.  
>"Guys!"I put my his hands up, but no one listened they all just keep talking. I looked at Quinn who seemed to be the only one looking forwards and swung my hand as if saying. 'do something Quinn.' she just shrugged so I tried a different approach.<br>"Is there anybody going to listen to my story?" I sang and everyone turned to look at me. "All about the girl who came to stay?" they all settled in their seats their eyes fixed on me. "She the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry... Still you don't regret a single day... A girl!... ... ... Girl!" I sighed.. "Okay now that I have your attention, I want to do Beetles and I want to do the newest musical.. Across The Universe."  
>"That's not the newest musical!" Tina protested.<br>"Maybe not but I'd still like to do it so.. Pick a song and be back here with it tomorrow."

GLEEEE!

(Quinn's point of view.)

"Who wants to go?" Mr.. Shue smiled.  
>"I do!" I raised my hand and smiled. He nodded<br>"Alright Quinn."  
>"It feels so right now hold me tight! Tell me I'm the only one and then I might and then I might," before I could stop myself I was smiling at Rachel! "Never be the lonely one, so hold me tight tonight, 's you, you, you, me tight." I began to do a weird shoulder thrust kind of like the one we did in Say a little pray' and britt jumped to her feet to dance with me. "Let me go on loving you<br>Tonight, tonight. Making love to only you so. Hold me tight tonight, 's you, you, you, it means to hold you tight. Being here alone tonight with you. It feels so right now. Hold me me I'm the only then I might. Never be the lonely one, me tight tonight, 's you, you, you, you. Oh know...What It means to hold you tight...Being Here alone tonight with you...It Feels so right me tight. Let me go on loving you...Tonight, Love to only you, so Hold me tight tonight, 's you, you, you, you."

GLEEEEE!

(Kurt's point of View.)

"Are you sure you want to go back Kurt I mean... Your safer here..." Blaine trailed off.  
>"Blaine... I'm not leaving you..." I wrapped the adorable boy in a hug. "I could never!"<br>"I know its just."  
>"Close your eyes and I kiss you... Tomorrow I'll miss you remember I'll always be true!"<br>"You better." He joked.  
>"And then while I'm away I'll right home everyday... And I'll send all my loving to you... I'll pretended that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and, hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away I'll Wright home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you.." I pulled out of the hug and started to run around the room playful jumping on and off things. "All my loving! I will send to you! All my loving darling' I'll be true! Close your eyes and I'll kiss you tomorrow I'll miss you remember I'll always be true! I pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing, remember I'll ways be true and then while I'm away I'll right home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you! All my loving! I will send to you! And my loving! Darling' I'll be true! All my loving! All my loving All MY LOVING I WILL SEND TO YOU!"<p>

GLEEEEE!

(Santana's point of view)

I sat on the bleachers while we took a break so Sue could go make her daily William Shuester insult, and the girls could rest for a moment. I sighed as I watched Brittany walked over to human jellyfish that sat on the side lines waiting for practices to be over. I sighed again. "Yeah I... Tell you something... I think you'll understand... When I say that something... I want to hold your hand." I watch her grip his hand. "I want to hold your hand I wanna hold your hand. Oh please, say to me you'll let me be your man!" I stood up and started walking. "And please say to me... You'll let me hold your hand!" I walked straight through the field as foot ball player tackled one and other not even noticing me. "Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand." I neared the girl not to close not to far. "And when I touch you I feel... Happy... Inside." I looked down then back up at her. "Its such a feeling that my love. I can't hide. I Can't Hide! I CAN"T HIDE! Yeah you... You've got that something! I think you'll understand... When I feel that something... I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand... I wannna hold... Your... Hand."  
>"Santana?" I snapped back to reality as Quinn's hand waved in my face. "Sue back come on!"<p>

GLEEEEE!

(Puck's point of view.)

"Come on Santana lighten up its a party and your being a purred!" I said trying to get the girl to insult me back.  
>"Fuck off Noah." Was her three worded response.<br>"WHAT NOAH!" I yelled a little pissed that I didn't even get a Puckerman like normal. "Okay Hot mama somthings wrong. You got to get happy!" I joked thrusting my crouch at her.  
>"HOW?" She barked.<br>"What would you do if I sang out of tune would you stand up and walk out on me?" I sang trying to get a smile. "Leaned me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of keeeey." I jumped on to the bar counter the Latina was sitting on. "oh I get by with a little help from my friends."  
>"oh he gets high with little from his friends." Finn Smiled.<br>"Oh I get by with little from my friends." She just shook her head and slid off ready to leave I ran in front of her. "What do I do when my love is away?"  
>"Does he worry it to be alone?" Finn asked.<br>"how do I feel by the day?"  
>"Are you sad because your on your own?" Mike laughed.<br>"No! Get by with a little help from my friends! I get high with a little help from my friends. Oh I'm gonna try with a little from my friends."  
>"Do you need anybody?" Santana sang finally giving in.<br>"I need somebody to love." I smiled.  
>"Could it be anybody?" Rachel who had showed up with Finn to taste her first beer asked drunkenly.<br>"I need somebody to love!" I smirked.  
>"would you believein' at love at first sight?" The boys asked her.<br>"Yeah I'm curtain that it happens all the time."  
>"What do you see when you turn out the light?" they asked<br>"I can't tell you but I know its mine! Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. Mmm I'm get high with a little from my friend, oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."  
>"Do you need anybody!"<br>"I need someone to love!"  
>"Could it be anybody?"<br>"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
>"By with a little help from my fiends Try with a little from my friends!"<br>"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, by with a little help from my."  
>"FRIENDS!" We laughed...<p>

GLEEEEE!

(Tina's point of view.)

"Who's up?" Mr.. Shue grinned. I raise my hand and he smiled again. "Tina! Awesome, yes come on up."  
>"It won't be long yeah"<br>"yeah" Brittany sang.  
>"yeah" I sand back and so on and so forth.<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"It won't be long yeah" I laughed<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"It won't be long yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"Till' I belong to night when everybody has fun,Here am I sitting all on my own,It won't be long yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"It won't be long yeah" I giggled some more.<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"It won't be long yeah."<br>"yeah"  
>"Till I belong to you left me<br>"ooh"  
>"I'm so alone,Now you're coming, you're coming on home."<br>"you're coming home"  
>"I'll be good like I know I should, You're coming home, you're coming night the tears come down from my eyes,Every day I've done nothing but won't be long yeah."<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"It won't be long yeah?"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"It won't be long yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"Till I belong to you left me I'm so alone,Now you're coming, you're coming on home,"<br>"you're coming home"  
>"I'll be good like I know I should,You're coming home, you're coming day we'll be happy, I know,Now I know that you won't leave me no won't be long yeah."<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"It won't be long yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"It won't be long yeah"  
>"yeah"<br>"Till I belong to you."

GLEEEE!

( Rachel's point of view.)

"you know santana I was reluctant at first but now that I'm here I'm glade I came, I've never been bowling." I said. She looked over shocked.  
>"That's a joke right?"<br>"no.." I said confused.  
>"Oh boy what fun this will be then." she stood with a smirk. "come on your my team, you better have beginners luck cause I'm not losing to those damn blonds again. I looked at her then at the bowling lane ahead of us were a tall blonde and a some what shorter blonde stood both with smirks on there faces.<br>"Santana..." She turned and looked back.  
>"What Berry?"<br>"I've just seen a face I can't foget the time or place were we just met she's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met mmm mmm mmm mm um mm." She shook her head. "Had it been another day I might have looked the other way, and odds then never would been a word but as it is I'll dream of her tonight dai dai dai dai dai dai... Falling yes I am falling and she keeps calling me back again." I leaned on Santana just to be pushed the ground dramatically. "I have never know the likes of this I've been alone in life, and I have missed things and kept out of sight but other girls where never quite like this... mmm mmm mmm umm mmm..Fallen... Yes I am falling and she calling me back again. Falling. And she keeps calling me back again... Falling yes I am falling and she keeps callin me back again. Fallen"  
>"Yes she is falling" Santana sang pushing me towards Quinn.<br>"And she keeps calling me back again!"

GLEEEE!

(Kurt's point of Veiw)

"there's nothing you can do.. Baby boy.." Mercedes put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed softly. "I know you love him.."  
>"I'm not in love with Finn!" I growled.<br>"Not like that... I meant your a family man Kurt.. And you need your big brothers apoval... But you know what he's a jerk anyway if he can't love you as you then.." She stopped.." Kurt... When I find myself in times of trouble mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom... Let be..."She grabbed my chin and made me look up at her. "And in my hour of is standing right in front of words of wisdom, let it be... Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. And when the broken-hearted people. Living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted  
>There is still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be,<br>Let it be, let it be, there will be an answer, let it be."  
>"And when the night is is still a light that shines on me, Shine until tomorrow, let it be." I sung smiling at my friend.<br>"I wake up to the sound of music. Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it words of wisdom, let it be."

GLEEEE!

(William's point of view)

"you've all been slacking.." I said giving them my best disappointed look. "So every one gather." no one move. "Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly." They all smiled and started to bob there got joo-joo eyeball he one holy got hair down to his to be a joker he just do what he please." I flick pucks shirt."He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
>He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola. He say "I know you, you know me" They laughed as I moved pointing at them."One thing I can tell you is you got to be free. Come together right now over me." I watch Santana disappear into the back."He bag production he got walrus got Ono sideboard he one spinal cracker. He got feet down below his knee. Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease. Come together... Right now... Over me..." Moved through the crowd slowly. "He roller-coaster he got early warning<br>He got muddy water he one mojo filter He say "One and one and one is three" Brittany laughed."Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see... Come together... Right now... Over me" They all laughed.. "Alright?" they laughed harder."I mean it guys lets finish up this assignment, now go!"

GLEEEE!

(Brittany's point of view.)

I watched San from my locker her arm thrown around Rachel as she smirked something and Rachel's face dropped, she laughed only making her face drop further. "If I feel in love with you... Would you promise to be true? And help me understand? Cause I've been in love before... And I found that it was more then just holding hands..." I watched them walk pass not even seeing me. "If I give my heart  
>To you,I must be the very start...That You...Would Love me more than I trust in you... Oh, please...Don't Run and I love you too...Oh, Please." I noticed the hurt look on Quinn's face as she watched Rachel laugh at Santana lovingly."Don't hurt my pride like her.'Cause I couldn't stand the pain...And I... Would be sad if our new love...Was In vain. So I hope you see<br>That I...Would Love to love you..."  
>"And that she...Will Cry..." Quinn sang from the other side of the hall way not even seeing me.<br>"When he learns we are two...'Cause I couldn't stand the pain...And I...Would Be sad if our new love...Was In vain. So I hope you see  
>That I...Would Love to love you...<br>"And that she...Will Cry."  
>"When he learns we are two."<br>"If I fell in love with you." we watched them disappear in the crowd.

GLEEEE!

(Santana's point of view)

I sat in the closet and heard voices on the other end. "Come on Santana!" Mr.. Shue begged.  
>"San?" Beckoned Brittany<br>"Come on Santana." Puck barked "man up."  
>"Sanny?" Sam asked softly.<br>"Dear prudence, won't you come out to play? Dear prudence, greet the brand new sun is up, the sky is 's beautiful and so are you. Dear prudence, won't you come out to play?" Brittany begged, and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Dear prudence, open up your eyes." Sam called.<br>"Dear prudence, see the sunny skies." Rachel added.  
>"The wind is low the birds will you are part of everything." Brittany and Sam sang.<br>"Dear prudence, won't you open up your eyes?" Puck laughed as I pushed open the door.  
>"Look around round Look around round round Look around." They sang."Dear prudence, won't you come out to play? Dear prudence, greet the brand new day. The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you. Dear prudence, won't you come out to play?" WE spun around the room each of them with a goofy grin on their faces."Look around round,Look around round round,Look around."<br>The next day just to piss shuester off Sue had the Beetles song Flying playing thought the hall ways! And That Damn Blue jay's way!

GLEEEE!

(Mike's point of view.)

I stood up and walked to the front straight to the spot where Miss. Holiday told me to stand. "Sing with me Mike." She smiled and I nodded  
>"Okay!"<br>"Don't let me down, Don't let me 't let me down, Don't let me ever loved me like he does...Oooo He does... Yes, he does..."  
>"And if somebody loved me like she do me...Oh, She do me...Yes She does..."<p>

"Don't let me down, Don't let me 't let me down, Don't let me down." We both sang.

"Oh, I'm in love for the first time...Don't You know it's gonna last?" She grinned,  
>"It's a love that lasts forever...It's A love that has no past."<br>"Don't let me down, Don't let me down...Don't Let me down, Don't let me down..." We both sang again. We were finished the glee club clapping in response we heard the speaker phones come one. "William Shuester is an idiot and now you meat sacks will suffer..." She was gone with that and I Am The Walrus filled the house for then week.

GLEEEE!

(Quinn's point of view.)

At this point I'm sure Sue lost it, The Cheerios are painted blue, and Brittany's in a horse custom... I Just don't understand. I looked over at Santana who watched from the bleachers with envy...  
>"For the benefit of Mr. Kite,there will be a show tonight on trampoline...The Hendersons will all be there...Late Of Pablo-Fanques Fair...Have You seen it? It's great. They got stuff." She laughed completely lost it I tell you."Over men and horses hoops and garters<br>Lastly through a hogshead of real fire! In this way Mr. K. Will challenge the world!With the blue people! They're great! They're just... Chilled out!" She giggled motioning towards the Blue cheerleaders they were jumping through different shaped hoops and other things,"The celebrated Mr. K. Performs his feat on Saturday at Bishopsgate...Nice Neck of the woods...The Hendersons they're gonna dance and sing...As Mr. Kite flies through the ring... Don't be . K and H. Assure the public... Their production is second to none baby...And Of course Henry The Horse gonna do the waltz!" She motined towards the only girl not covered in the makeup instead dressed in a horse suit from head to toe, doing the walts! "Oh you gotta see it, it's genius! I mean she's brilliant, she's got the stuff and movements and squats. Horses how do they...do that stuff? You gotta give her sugar, you know, and shes called Henry and it's a lot of explanation but don't worry about it ? Just tune in, turn off, drop out, drop in, switch off, switch on, and explode.  
>The band begins at ten to six When Mr. K. Performs his tricks without a sound...And Mr. H. Will demonstrate...Ten Somerset he's gonna do on solid ground...Whatever They are!Having been some days in preparation...A Splendid time is guaranteed for all...And Tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill baby! Across the 's me! I'm on top of the bill! I spent years getting to this point! I'm bloody brilliant. This is golden, you gotta see what I do man. I got horses, and dogs, and cats, and monkeys, and blue people. Its just , its such a collection. I spent years putting it together. You gotta watch it. You gotta see it. It's me. In the thing! Yeah!"<br>She paused a moment then yelled something in a language no one seemed to know... She gathered herself lifted her Mega phone and screamed. "Run you sacks of crap and while you run tell me why the worlds Round!" She didn't really need that damn mega phone.  
>"Ah, because the world is round, it turns me on...Because The world is round, ah...Because The wind is high, it blows my mind Because the wind is high, ah...Love Is old, love is new...Love Is all, love is you...Because The sky is blue, it makes me cry Because the sky is blue, ah, ah, ah, ah..."<p>

GLEEEE!

(Rachel's point of view.)

I watched Santana throw her arm around Quinn's neck and smiled, causing the blonde to roll her eyes but do the same.  
>"Hey Rachel?" I turned to see Brittany with tears in her eyes.<br>"Oh my god Brittany what's wrong." I asked knowing all to well if Santana saw tears in those damn baby blues she'd kill the first life form to cross her path.  
>"It's..." She seemed to choke on the words. "Something in the way she moves... Atracks me like no other lover." I smiled watching her lock eye's with the latina.<br>"Something in the way she woos me... I don't want to leave her now... You know I believe in hell." I sang helping her along and locking eyes with Quinn.  
>"Somewhere in her smile she knows...That I don't need no other lover.."<br>"Something in her style that shows me.."  
>"I don't want to leave her now...You Know I believe and hell..." We started following the girls down the hall way.<br>"You're asking me will my love grow?" I sang.  
>"I don't know, I don't know!" She answered. "You stick around now it may show!"<br>"I don't know, I don't know!" We now stood out side the cheerios locker room where the two had disappeared. "Something in the way she knows...And All I have to do is think of her..."  
>"Something in the things she shows me..." She all but whispered.<br>"I don't want to leave her now...You Know I believe and how..."

GLEEEE!

(Sam's point of view.)

I stood on the stage of the auditorium with Mercedes. "Let's do this." She gave a smile and I couldn't help smile back.  
>"Oh! Darling, please believe me... I'll never do you no harm...Belive Me when I tell you...I'll Never do you no harm.O! Darling."<br>"Oh! Darling!" I sang back and she smiled.  
>"If you leave me..."<br>"If you leave me..."  
>"I'll never make it alone..."<br>"I doubt that..." I joked going with the movie.  
>"Oh believe me when I beg you..."<br>"Beg you? Beg you?" I mocked.  
>"Don't ever leave me alone..."<br>"All alone..." I knew Mercedes knew I was only kidding we'd planed it.  
>"Oh Yeah When you told me"<br>"Told me? Told me what?" I asked looking over at her.  
>"You didn't need me anymore."<br>"Is this Sadie? It's shady. I didn't need you? What?" I muttered under her voice.  
>"Well you know I nearly broke down and cried.<br>"There she goes. About to break down and cry. I don't believe this!" I said flinging my hands up in the air still talking under her singing.  
>"When you told me"<br>"When you told me"  
>"Oh You didn't need me."<br>"That you didn't need me" I said challenging her and watching her try to not smile.  
>"Anymore...Well You know... I nearly fell down and... Died." We sang at the same time.<br>"Oh! Darling, if you leave me Oh You know I'll never make it alone... Believe me when I tell you...I'll Never, never do you no harm.  
>"When you told me, you didn't need me anymore.." I sang on my won as she walked off stage in fake anger. "Well you know I nearly broke down and you told me, you didn't need me you know I nearly broke down and ! darling, please believe me...I'll Never let you down, believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm."<p>

GLEEE!

(Santana's point of veiw)

I stood by my door and sat on the edge of my bed. The silence was beginning to grow on us, we'd had many silent moments before but... Non like this she just sat there and I stood feeling uncomfortable. Britt and I hadn't hung out since, our talk in the hall way after land slide, and now when we were in the same room things like this happened." Britt."  
>"San!" Our words clashed as the names escape both our lips at once.<br>"You go first!" We both rushed out. It got silent.  
>"Please go San..." I looked up at the blonde.<br>"Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry is real and nothing to get hung Fields forever. Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see." I walked closer. "It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out. It doesn't matter much to me."she stood up and moved closer, laying a hand on my cheek wiping the tears I didn't even notices now. "Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry is real and nothing to get hung Fields no sometimes think it's me" I pulled away from the blonde knowing she was his. "but you know I know when it's a dream. I think I know I mean,"She put her hand on my shoulder.  
>"ah yes but is all works out." I sighed turning to look into those baby blues.<br>"That is I think I disagree. Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields Fields Fields forever." I felt my fingerer in tangle in hers and before long we were making out.

GLEEEE!

( Emma's point of view.)

"She just, she-she ugh!Sue has gone to far... I mean she can't dose she even have the right?" Will paced my office running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face.  
>"I don't think."<br>"I mean make all students... Limiting them to one after school activity! I'll lose Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Puck, Sam, Loren... She'll leave for wresealing. I think Santana's rejoining the Cheerios, and Rachel's in so many clubs she very well might leave!" he panicked.  
>"Will..."<br>"It's a revolution well if she wants to take this far, She wants a fight, she'll get one." I stood up not taking anymore.  
>"You say you want a revolution... Well you know, we all wanna change the world." I put my hands on his shoulders looking him in the eyes."You tell me that it's evolution,Well you know...We All wanna change the world. But when you talk about destruction... Don't cha know that you can count me out." I sat him down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "Don't cha know it's gonna be alright, Ya know it's gonna be alright. You know it's gonna be alright."He smiled. "You say you'll change the Constitution. Well you know. We all wanna change your tell me it's the institution. Well you better free your mind if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao You ain't gonna make it with anyone anyhow...Don't cha know it's gonna be alright..You know it's gonna be alright know its gonna be ."<br>"alright" he nodded softly.  
>"alright?"<br>"alright!"  
>"alright?"<br>"alright!  
>"It's alright!"<p>

GlEEEE!

(The Glee club)

There was no sound as Shuester explained to the kids that they'd would have to chose between all and any extra school activity for one. And he watch the face of many of his students fall.  
>"She can't." Rachel began but she was cut of by Quinn.<br>"She can she in charge of all school activity's she convinced Figgin's that it was best for budget cuts." She said softly.  
>"Shes kind of evil like that..." Brittany said leaning towards the short brunette from her spot on the opposite side of the room.<br>"Why are surprised that, Sue did this?" Kurt asked from the back.  
>"We aren't." Puck muttered.<br>"Look you guys no matter what you chose your welcome back when ever." Mr S said with a shy smile  
>"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup." Artie sang<br>"They slither while they pass they slip away across the universe." Puck smiled  
>"Pools of sorrow," Tina sang<br>"Waves of joy." Mike smiled grabbing her hand  
>"Are drifting through my opened mind,possessing and caressing me" They sang together.<br>"Jai guru deva, Om." Everyone sang together.  
>"Nothings gonna change my world" Quinn smiled<br>"Nothings gonna change my world." Finn nodded.  
>"Nothings gonna change my world." Mike nudged Tina.<br>"Nothings gonna change my world." Puck shrugged.  
>"Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes," Santana sang."They call me on and on across the universe."<br>"Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box." Kurt swayed with Mercedes  
>"They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe" she laughed swaying back and fourth with him.<br>"Jai guru deva, Om." Everyone sang again.  
>"Nothings gonna change my world." Rachel smiled.<br>"Nothings gonna change my world." Loren rolled her eyes.  
>"Nothings gonna change my world." Brittany beamed.<br>"Nothings gonna change my world." Santana scowled.  
>"Sounds of laughter" Mr shue smiled.<br>"shades of love are ringing through my open doors" Santana glanced at the blonde on the other side of the room but to fast for anyone to see."Inciting and inviting me."  
>"Limitless undying love, which shines around me like a million suns." Sam laughed catching the glance that no one else saw."And calls me on and on across the universe."<br>"Jai guru deva, Om." everyone sang.  
>"Nothings gonna change my world." Tina giggled.<br>"Nothings gonna change my world." Mr. Shue sang.  
>"Nothing's gonna change my world." Kurt smiled.<br>"Nothing's gonna change my world." Mercadece nugged the boy  
>"Jai guru deva,Jai guru deva,Jai guru deva, Jai guru deva, Jai guru deva, Jai guru deva..."<p>

GLEEE!  
>(Brittany's point of view)<p>

I gripped the white Riffle in my hand and watched as Sue showed the rest of the girls how to twirl them. The wood gun was hollow and cold in my hands, and it no longer captured my attention when I saw coffee skin in light in front of me. I followed the leg's to her body that was hugged by the white and red Cheerleaders outfit. My eyes traveled to her face. Her signature smirk on her face as she pulled her hair up. I watched the last time I saw this action I cringed thinking of her words. "I'm not making out with you cause I'm in love with you or something, I just need something warm under me." I shivered feeling cold I clutched the gun,  
>"She's not a girl, who misses much...um Do do do do do do oh yeah. She's well acquainted with the touch of a velvet hand like a lizard on a window pane...the Man in the crowd with the multicolored mirrors and his hobnail boots" I spun the gun in my hand."Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy working overtime a socked impression of his wife which he aide and donated to the national trust. I need a fix 'cause im going down... Down to the pits that left uptown...i Need a fix 'cause IM going down" Sue motiontioned for me to lead the girls."mother superior jumped the gun" I called and the girls repeated.<br>"mother superior jumped the gun" they called.  
>"mother superior jumped the gun" I said a little loader.<br>"mother superior jumped the gun" They followed,  
>"mother superior jumped the gun" I all but screamed.<br>"mother superior jumped the gun" They repeated.  
>"Happiness is a warm gun." I turned catching Santana in the corner of my eyes.<br>"bang bang shoot shoot" the girls whispered.  
>"Happiness! Is a warm gun, yes it is."<br>"bang bang shoot shoot"  
>"when I hold you in my arms..."<br>"o yeah"  
>"When I feel my finger on your trigger..." I could only stare as she warmed up.<br>"o yeah"  
>"don't ya know nobody can do me no harm... Oh Because happiness is a warm gun... momma."<br>"bang bang shoot shoot"  
>"Happinss is a warm gun-yes it is" I spun the gun into the air causing it to do six spins. "Happiness is a warm, yes it is...<br>... ... ... ... ...GUN...Well Don't you kwow that happiness... Is a warm gun momma?"  
>"yeah"<p>

GLEEE!

(Pucks point of view.)

"So let me get this straight you joined Cheerios just so you can hang out with, Brittay?" I asked staring at the Latina on my couch."I thought we Fucking agreed, We'd stay in Glee."  
>"I know, I know... But..."<br>"She broke up with Artie." I said knowing what was coursing through her brain.  
>"I know... But..."<br>"Santana..." I smiled "Jude?" She looked up confused. "Hey Jude... Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better...Remember To let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better..." She didn't looked up from the floor she just scowled."Hey Jude, don't be afraid...You Were made to go out and get her...The Minute you let her under your skin...Then You begin to make it better." She sighed and turned her head to look away.  
>"Anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain...Don't Carry the world upon your shoulders." Kurt cut in."Well, you know that it's a fool who plays it cool By making his world a little colder."<br>"Na na na na na na na na na" we both sang to her.  
>"Hey Jude don't let me down," I said smiled. "You have found her now go and get her!"<br>"Let it out to let it in" Kurt sang.  
>"Remember to let her into your heart!" I poked her chest as she sat up to look at us."Then you can start to make it better" she stood up. "better"<br>"better" Kurt giggled as she head for the door.  
>"better"<br>"better"  
>"better Whooooooooo." We followed her down the street singing<br>"na na na na na na na na na na na hey Jude...na na na na na na na...na na na na hey Jude,...na na na na na na nana na na na hey Jude...na na na na na na na...na na na na hey Jude...JUDE! HEY JUDE! HEY JUDE HEY JUDE HEY JUDE HEY JUDE HEY JUDE HEY! na na na na na na na na na na na hey Jude!"

GLEEEE!

(Glee club)

Mr shue smiled, Sue had a change of heart letting there students do there multipule activitys no one really knows why but she did, He watched his kids settle in to there seats when he notice that Rachel and Santana weren't in the room.  
>"Dose any one know where Santana and Rachel are?" he asked shrugged not really knowing. There was to clicks the sound of the door's to the room opening. Santana and Rachel both stepped in at the same time. Santana walked over to brittany with out hesitation.<br>"There's nothing you can do that can't be you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the 's easy..." Rachel moved forward until she was standing in front of Quinn.  
>"There's nothing you can't make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in 's easy..." Both girls grinned pulling the blondes to there feet.<br>"All you need is love."Santana sang  
>"All you need is love." Rachel sang louder<br>"All you need is love, is all you need." they both sang. Puck moved over to the band and grabbed his guitar. And Finn moved to the drums.  
>"There's nothing you can know that can't be known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. No where you can be that isn't where you're meant to 's easy..." Santana sang. "All you need is love."<br>"All you need is love." Everyone began to sing and jumped to there feet singing."All you need is love, is all you need.  
>All you need is love. All you need is you need is love, is all you need. All you need is you need is you need is love, love. Love is all you need." They danced laughing, pulling even Loren to her feet to sing. "Love is all you need. Love is all you is all you need. Love is all you is all you is all you need. Love is all you need. She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you yeah, yeah, you need is love, love. Love is all you need."<p> 


End file.
